peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Cool (song)
The theme song of Snoopy's alter ego Joe Cool was written by Vince Guaraldi with words by Desirée Goyette. The lyrics, published in 1971, are as follows: :Joe Cool, statin' today. :Hey, it looks a little cloudy, :But that's okay...'cause he's Joe Cool :Joe Cool...dressin' up right, :Going out to catch a lady to take out tonight. :Put the shades on... presiou pearly white, :Lookin' casual, feelin' dynomite. :Joe Cool, struttin' in the streets, :Trying to impress each little darling he meets. :He says "Hey baby...how 'bout a midnight snack?" :She says, "Got a date already; I'll catch you later Jack." :He says, "Take it easy baby. Don't come on too strong. :What's your hurry? You got all day long. :Joe Cool, he heads home. :But he's not sure. :Yeah, he's thumbing his finger through his little black book. :Now here's one you ain't seen for a while. :You know, the little French cutie with the little pretty smile. :Dial that number; flash all of your charms, :If you want that babe, that baby in your arms. :I said, Joe Cool, :Well, he got that date. :He showed up not a minute early, not a minute too late. :He said, "Hey baby...here's a flower for you." :She said, "Come a little closer. I've got something for you, too. :Keep it light now...playin' by the rules. :Then she says slap him; he feels like a fool. :He says "Hey baby...what did you do that for?" :She says "You ain't called me in at least a year or more." :He heads home...but he's no fool. :He may not have a girlfriend, but at least he's cool....Joe Cool. :Joe Cool, he'll be okay. Just remember tomorrow is another day. :Oh yes.... Joe Cool In the 1972 TV special You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown, these verses appear: :Joe Cool, back in school. :Hangin' round the water fountain, playin' the fool. :Joe Cool, take it light. :If the principal catches you, you're out of sight. :Takes those shades off..... walkin' round the halls. :Joe Cool, makin' the rounds. :Checkin' all the kiddies, up and down. :Joe Cool, playin' it straight. :If the principal catches you, it's gonna be too late. :Yeaaaaaahhh.....better learn to add now. In the 1973 TV special There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown, the song collected even more verses. To reflect Snoopy's temporary responsibilities as a supermarket check-out clerk, these lines were added: :Joe Cool, after school. :Workin' in the supermarket, just like a mule. :Joe Cool, do it right. :And be careful of the manager, he's dy-na-mite. :Check each item, get those prices right! :Joe Cool, straighten things out. :Take it easy, buddy, you don't have to shout. :Joe Cool, just relax. :If you bug the poor ol' manager, you get the axe. :Pay attention, don't you mess things up! :Joe Cool, after school. :Working in the supermarket, breaking the rules. :Joe Cool, playin' the clown. :Just be careful of the shopping carts, they're goin' to bring you down. :Yeaaaaaahhh...goin' for a ride now. Category:Songs Category:Snoopy Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973